


Answer to War

by Grimiore801



Series: Terminal Files [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: The war has been  going on too long. It's time for Dr. Morr to showcase the  answer to the end of it.





	

"Subject 6." The authoritative voice came  from the door way. The figure  sitting on the floor off in the shadows. only gave a soft mumble of a reply, not daring to meet the eyes of the voice.  "I have good news.." The voice continued on. "Our investors from above have taken and interest in you. And who am I to deny a chance to show off my magnum opus?"

The figure  let the man hook on the leash, tighten the locks to restrain  it's arms, and  made sure the muzzle in the shape of a uncanny cat mask was locked tight. Then the figure was led down the  uniform gray walls of the hallway  to a circular room.  A single  metal peg stood in the center, hosting heavy metal  chains  and at the end more collars. Above was a thick glass dome, and a dozen  seats like it was good theater, Quite a bit of the seats were filled  already. The figure  hardly looked at them as it stayed  hidden in the corridor. The man stepped  out to address the audience.

"Thank you, my generous patrons! All your humble  donations have not gone to waste! We work hard at our lab. It's  good honest work to set up a secure  future! The victory  is ours!" The man beamed at the crowd as they applauded. "I have set  up a treat for you all! We have found  two enemy spies! What luck!" Two men in rags were pushed  into the room  
and the collors shackled onto them. "We shall  make an example out of them! Now bring in my perfect predator!"  

The figure  slinked out of the shadows  fully being  reveled. It wasn't imposing in height, but many took notice of the lifeless  muzzle bolted and tightly shut. The way it's arms had been bounded tightly  to its body do to the modest straight jacket like dress it wore. Though  if one looked closer the figure looked.....human. unkempt purple  hair and dark skin  in some bare places. Upon further  inspection the figure  appear to only be just entering  it's preteen years.

"Dr. Morr! Have you gone mad! She's a child!" Came one outraged cry.

"How can we have wasted money on such a small thing!"

"This is no weapon!"

Dr. Morr just grinned "now now ladies and gentlemen, my girl only looks like just that! You will see how perfect  she  is!" With that Dr. Morr left the room. Once both corridors were shut the experiment felt the jaw of her muzzle until lock and soon  she was free from her arm binds as well. She stretched. "Alright subject 6, be a good girl and rip those low lifes to shreds! Morr's  voice rang from the speakers. The men who were left in the room scrambled to run away from the cat masked girl slowly  approaching them. They only got so far before  tripping and choking on their collors. It wasn't  long before  one had felt pain in his back, it only worsened as large  cat  like hands dug into him and began to pull in opposite directions. The blood  began to  spray as his rib cage broke muscle and his skin being  torn apart. He fell to the ground  lifeless. The crowd watched in interest  while the other man looked in horror. The large  arms sprouted from the girls back  and the fur of the hands coated in red.

The second  spy tried to beg. This was gesture  ment nothing to her, ripping  off his arms was as easy as a turkey  leg. The man fell on the ground screaming. She took the as an opportunity to  pounce and took  a bite of his stomach. She continued to eat the flesh his cries only got louder as she tore at his insides dragging guts and blood out. Eventually the spy stop  screaming. She didn't  stop eating. She faintly  heard the sound of applause above her but it didn't  matter, food was the only  thing  worth  focusing on. Soon the men's body's  were unrecognizable except  for their heads which stayed  frozen in twisted pain.


End file.
